


Love Me Not

by MrSylar (orphan_account)



Series: Horror and Other Fucked up things [7]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blood, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Rape, horrible, incest i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MrSylar
Summary: Hey, I love all of your works and is hoping if you'd like to write a story where Sam is dead and Dean is sad and the reader is their 15 year old sister who Dean slowly neglect. The reader is lonely, bc Dean is not who he used to be and she misses Sam terribly and one night she went to Dean's room, hoping Dean would let her sleep with him like when she was scared back then. The reader walks in but Dean is not in there and so she sleep alone on his bed. Dean came back and see her and is angry at her and roughly wakes her up and she pleaded to stay with him and Dean accidentally grabbed her nightie that it ripped and Dean asked her if she still wants to stay with him and she nodded yes and Dean raped her and she's a virgin? Ty!I'm so sorry it took so long love I had it done and I just needed an ending and I was an asshole and forgot it and I'm sorry..





	Love Me Not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A guest](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A+guest).



> You know my work

 

Sam's funeral was dark and lifeless, nothing how Sam was in real life. A few people showed but Elle didn't care, her big brother was dead because of a stupid obsession their father had with a demon. Elle was told from a young age that it rained when the angels cried, today they cried hard for the loss of a bright soul that made even the worst days bearable. Dean wouldn't look at her, dad just stood their like he was on a job, Bobby was the only one who actually looked like he cared. Everyone was in their FBI suit except for Elle who wore a black dress she had found at Bobbys house.

 

She understood this was the hunter's life, but this wasn't what she signed up for. She didn't get to choose who her parents were nor the way her father handled things. 

 

This wasn't fair.

 

They lowered Sam in the deep hole. The preacher said a few words that seemed so hollow and empty, like they had been played hot a hundred times before. Elle threw a lily in as they started shoveling dirt in. Dean and dad's tarter walking away while Bobby came up next to her. Bobby was saying something but Elle tuned it out, she knew her dad was talking about leaving for a case and having Dean watch her. Sam's grave isn't even covered before he gets back to works. Elle hates him for it, she hates everyone for all of this.

 

Dean nods like a good boy as dad walks away, Bobby nods at her but she just walks to Dean.

 

“Where's dad going?”

 

She knew but she needed to hear the words ‘He didn't care about sam’ she needed to hear it.

 

“It doesn't matter.”

 

Dean's voice is so cold it makes Elle flinch. Dean sees but doesn't apologize. Dean walks to the Impala and gets in signaling for Elle to come closer as Bobby leaves. 

 

“Do you know how to get home in foot?”

 

“Dean it's a hour away from the bunker, it would take me all night to get back!”

 

“Good.”

 

Dean speeds off as Elle is processing what he just said. Everyone's gone and so is Dean, she is an hour away from the bunker by car and she's in heels. Elle let's out a scream as loud as she can.

 

‘Why did they have to take Sam? Why not Dean?’

 

Elle hits herself in the face for that thought. She loved Sam and Dean equally and she doesn't know what she'd do without Dean. How dare she think such a horrible thing no wonder Dean is mad right now. Elle stands up and starts walking, she loves Dean and she loved Sam. She will just have to deal with Dean's bad mood and when he isn't in one anymore he'll love her again too.

 

After maybe a mile her feet hurt so she looks around for anyone going by. Just after a few moments a truck slows down by her. Elle opens the passenger door to reveal a very large bald man, who seems to be sweating more my the minute. He has a weird smile on.

 

“Why hello there sweet thing.”

 

Elle knows she should probably get out and just keep walking, she knows this is how every girl gets killed or raped, yet she takes a seat and closes the door.

 

“Where to beautiful?”

 

“Lawrence Kansas please.”

 

He just smiles and puts the truck in drive. The drive is quiet for a while as he drives to the bunker, Then Elle feels a slight tickle on her knee, she looks down to see his fingers inching up her leg. She bits her lip and tries to stay quiet as his large hand creeps up her thigh.

 

“Little things like you shouldn't wander alone, they might get hurt.”

 

She can feel the sweat in his palm as he cups her through her panties. Before she can stop herself she throws a punch at him and goes for the door, her training kicks in and she rolls as her body hits the ground. She pulls her dress down as she hears the tires of his truck screech to a halt. 

 

‘Run!’

 

She could hear Sam's voice tell her, so she did. Elle ran as fast as she could away from the truck and the disgusting man inside. She ran until her lungs felt in fire and her steps slowed. She looked up and saw the sign for Lawrence. 

 

‘Thank god.’

 

She started to walk again as her mind caught up with her body. She had almost been raped by some sick fuck, he actually touched her. Nobody touched her, not even her. She started to shake as the adrenaline wore out and she was left cold and afraid, but like an unanswered prayer she heard the Impalas engine.

 

It stopped in front of her on the side and an angry Dean got out.

 

“Where the fuck were you?!”

 

‘wait what?”

 

He grabbed her arm and face shaking her violently.

 

“I drove down that road and you were nowhere!!!”

 

She tried to shove Dean away once his grip started to get painful.

 

“You left me there so I had to find my own ride!”

 

Dean let go of her face and a darkness seeped into his eyes much worse than before.

 

“So you just decided to sell your ass for a ride?! Are you a whore now!?!” 

 

Dean pulled her to the back door of the Impala and shoved her in. He got in his seat and drove like a mad man to the bunker. Elle tried to slow her breath but she didn't know what to think or do, Sam was dead and Dean was being so mean to her. Why was he being so mean?

 

Dean stopped suddenly enough for her head to hit the seat and hurt. He got out and walked to the bunker doors and went in. Elle didn't know if she should get out or stay, after a little while, perhaps an hour she got out and walked in the bunker. She could hear moaning from a woman and Dean grunting. She ran to Sam's room avoiding wherever the sounds were coming from. She shut the door quietly and went to Sam's bed. She looked at an old picture of all three of them at the Grand Canyon. They took it a few months after Sam came back from college to find dad, she would almost say he's happy.

 

She couldn't quite grasp the thought of her big brother, her Sasquatch, her rock being truly gone. Elle hugged his pillow close to her and tried to picture him in her mind. She could still hear some common whore moaning but she could also almost hear Sam and Dean laughing about something stupid, she could hear Dean calling Sam a bitch and Sam calling him a jerk and her calling them both whores, she could hear Dean bitching about there being too much salad in the bunker, but Elle couldn't hear any of it. Sam was gone and nothing she could do would ever bring him back, the world had gotten so much darker and nobody even cared.

 

Tears ran down her face as she felt her insides rip apart.

 

\-----

 

Elle had done everything she could to make Dean happy. She woke up early and made him BLTs, she'd do all the chores and she would make dinner and pies, and yet Dean never aye what she made nor did he even really talk to her. When a case came up he'd just leave and come back bruised and beaten, when she'd try and help him he'd shove her away and go grab some random girl and fuck her in the main men of letters room, nowhere else, only their.

 

Elle called Bobby but all he said was that Dean was grieving, she didn't tell him everything but he was right, Dean was grieving, but Elle couldn't take the silence and cabin fever anymore. She just wanted to feel loved again. When she was sure Dean was gone and wouldn't pop up she would sneak into his room and cuddle his pillow. She knew Dean was a good hunter so she had to be careful, she slept in light cloths so she'd get cold easily and wake up quicker, she wore a small nightgown she'd got at the store. It felt uncomfortable but it was worth it to have a few hours of sleep with dreams of Dean and Sam. She could even hear Dean calling her name now…. He sounded mad though..

 

“ELLE WAKE UP!!”

 

Elle snapped awake to see Dean fuming at the end of his bed. He was getting closer as Elle got more and more alert. 

 

“What the fuck do you think you're doing in here?!?”

 

“D-Dean..”

 

He grabbed her arm and started to pull her out but she fought with everything she had. 

 

“Dean please just let me stay with you! I won't annoy you and I'll even sleep on the ground but please don't leave me alone again!”

 

She slipped out of Dean's grasp and right as he was about to grab her arm his hand caught her nightgown and ripped the sleeve off and away from her body exposing her breast. Dean froze and she quickly cover herself with her hands, she stayed on the ground not moving, she knew if she left he would just shut his door and locked her out.

 

“You really wanna stay in here?”

 

His voice was low and somewhat deeper than usual. Elle simply nodded.

 

He grabbed her arm and threw her on the bed. 

 

“I tried Elle!”

 

He unbuttoned his pants and shoved them down leaving him in his boxers and shirt which the shirt was quickly removed. Elle backed up to the headboard trying to get away from Dean.

 

“I thought for Sammy I'd keep my hands to myself.”

 

Elle bolted for the door once Dean reached for his night stand, which Elle knew was full of condoms and lube.

 

“I thought if I fucked enough girls and ignored you that craving would go away.”

 

He grabbed her hair and pulled her back to him. His arms wrapped around her chest as he shoved her face first on the bed and climbing over her ripping away her nightgown.

 

“But here you are in this fucking tight little thing begging to sleep with me, I've craved you so much and now you're just begging for it. How could I say no?”

 

Elle screamed and tried to get free but Dean quickly silenced her efforts with a quick bang of her head in the headboard. As her mind tried to clear he ripped off her panties and shoved two fingers on her. The pain quickly took present over the head wound as he ripped her walls.

 

“So fucking tight baby girl! Sammy always tried to protect you from boys, and from me. Guess he succeeded.”

 

He took one finger out as he shoved his middle one in and out as hard and fast as he could. Elle screamed and kept trying to throw him off but he was bigger and heavier than her. After he added a second and third one Elle felt faint. The pain seemed so hollow, she couldn't stop it and her body accepted that. Dean flipped her over and ran a hand down her breasts, she didn't even bother to fight.

 

“Sam saw the looks I gave you, he knew, and now Sammy isn't here to save you. Now you're all mine baby girl.”

 

He drug his tongue up Elles jaw to her ear and whispered 

 

“And I'm never fucking giving you up.”

 

Dean shoved his boxers down and held his member as he sucked on Elle's neck. 

 

When he thrusted into her she wished it was his fingers instead. The pain was blinding and it made Elle was to cry and die all at once. It was the kind of pain that felt like it would never end. She tried just once more to get him off of her but he wrapped one hand around her neck and the other around her thigh to shove himself deeper. She knew he blood was giving him a good lubricant, she also knew at any moment she was gonna pass out from the pain.

 

\--

 

Dean watched as Elle rocked in and out of consciousness. He kept thrusting trying to hold off his orgasm for as long as possible, she felt like a heaven he'd never want to leave. Right as he was ready to cum be pulled out and came across her stomach. He held the headboard for support as Elle passed out, his dick was covered in her blood and his cum and her blood were in a mix all over her stomach. Dean smiled and rubbed it in as he touched her.

 

He soon stood up and got dressed. He walked out of his room and into Sam's. As he sat on his bed he let out a laugh.

  
“Man I'm so glad I killed you. That pussy was so worth it.”


End file.
